


One of Those Days

by Mayonaka_no_Tenshi



Series: Precious Moments (on and off the ice) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, mirror kink, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi
Summary: At first it seems like a normal morning, but Yuuri quickly realizes he only really has one thing on his mind and no opportunity to give in to it. He decides to bide his time until he can finally get somequalityalone time with his fiancé.





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing real smut and I hope it lives up to people's expectations, but I'd appreciate any constructive feedback. Please enjoy!

From the moment he wakes up, it doesn’t take long before Yuuri realizes it’s going to be one of _those_ days, and once he does, he knows it’s likely to be a long one.

The morning starts perfectly, waking up happily pressed up against Victor’s back, warm and comfortable, breathing in the scent of his fiancé. He relishes the sensation, even in his still half asleep state, enjoying the precious peaceful moments before the alarm goes off.

He snuggles in a little closer hoping he might catch just a few more minutes of sleep before the inevitable.

He’s just about to doze off again when the man in his arms shifts slightly, brushing against him just so, and sending a slight shiver through him, bringing him back out of his doze with a desire for something other than sleep beginning to claim dominance in his mind. 

He begins contemplating waking Vitya up before their alarm can, maybe pressing up more firmly against that perfect backside as he starts nipping and kissing the soft skin of his love’s neck.

Unfortunately, before he can take any action on these thoughts, the dreaded alarm chooses that moment to go off, dashing all such plans as Victor wakes and reaches over to switch the alarm off. If it were Yuuri, he’d have hit snooze automatically, but Victor never seems to have much trouble getting up as soon as the alarm goes off. 

“Five more minutes,” Yuuri mumbles as he futilely tries to bury his head against Victor’s back.

Victor manages to turn around so that he’s facing Yuuri and kisses him on the forehead, “Good morning, solnyshko!” he says in a soft but no less bright and cheerful voice. 

Yuuri scrunches up his face in protest before taking Victor’s face in his hands and pressing a kiss firmly on his lips for a few seconds then, releasing the other man, “Mmmmm, morning,” he replies. 

Victor is smiling so brightly as Yuuri looks into those brilliant blue eyes, and he can’t help smiling in return. This prompts Victor to bestow another quick kiss on Yuuri’s nose before Victor is up and out of bed a moment later. 

Yuuri rolls over onto his back with a groan, not ready to face the day.

“Come on solnyshko, time to rise and shine,” Victor says with his typically cheerful morning energy that Yuuri cannot understand for the life of him. Still, it is generally effective for getting him up most mornings.

He sits up finally and grabs his glasses, putting them on and standing with a broad stretch across his back and shoulders, getting the blood flowing, loosening his limbs from the lingering effects of sleep.

It isn’t until he walks into the bathroom that he realizes just what kind of day it’s going to be for him. 

He catches sight of Victor bent over the sink, splashing water over his face, still wearing nothing but his underwear, the tight black fabric standing out in start contrast against smooth, pale skin, clinging snuggly around…

Yuuri shakes himself, trying not to let his mind get caught up in the images now flooding his mind, of walking up behind Victor, pushing him down onto the bathroom counter, and… No, he doesn’t have time for this, they have a busy day, a long training session planned, this isn’t the time for these kinds of distractions.

He takes his place at the second sink, removing his glasses to splash his own face with cold water. He looks up and sees himself in the mirror and immediately pictures what it might be like to watch their reflections in that very mirror as he takes Victor from behind. He closes his eyes and takes a long slow breath, trying to get a grip on himself. He can tell today is not going to be easy for him.

The morning doesn’t get any better from there. He does his best not to look at Victor as they get ready because every time he does he just wants to reach out and touch, kiss, and bite, while dragging that beautiful man back to bed, and just forget everything else. He tries to focus on getting himself ready but then he finds himself imagining Victor slipping up behind him, warm hands against his own skin, hot breath against his ear and neck… No, no, no, he has to control himself and his imagination.

He feels a little more under control once they’re both fully dressed and, fortunately, it’s his turn to take Makkachin out while Victor prepares breakfast. He’s hopeful a brisk jog in the chilly morning air will help clear his head.

He’s smiling as he walks back into the apartment a while later, the tempting smell of breakfast heavy in the air. Victor may be a far cry from a gourmet chef, but he’s a more than decent cook when he puts his mind to it, and has improved a lot since Yuuri moved in and insisted they cook themselves more often.

He walks into the kitchen and automatically greets Victor with a kiss, a kiss that lingers and deepens just a bit more than he’d anticipated and this immediately shoots his pulse back up. 

Victor is pulling back the next moment though, apparently oblivious to Yuuri’s struggle, “Go ahead and sit down, I’ll bring the food right over.” 

He can feel the blood begin to rise to his face so he quickly does as he’s told, forcing himself to breathe slowly in a new attempt to calm down. He has no idea why he’s like this today, he just hopes practice will take his mind off this or it’s going to be a very long day. 

Somehow he gets through breakfast, Victor is chatting happily while he eats and every time Yuuri looks up at his smiling face all he can think about is how much he wants to kiss and touch this ridiculous, perfect man, and never stop.

It isn’t long before they’re heading out the door to go to the rink. If Yuuri thought the jog there would be of any help in clearing his head, he was wrong yet again. The sounds of their breath as they move quickly down the road is all to reminiscent of other things that can elicit heavy breathing. 

The day just continues to go downhill from there.

Whenever he’s actually skating, mind focused on his movements across the ice, he’s fine, but the moment he stops, his mind takes him right back to the gutter.

He does his best to avoid looking at Victor, but it’s practically impossible and doesn’t make much of a difference anyway at this point. 

When he looks, he imagines slipping his hands up under Victor’s shirt to run his palms across soft skin, teasing at taut nipples, and biting along that pristine throat that is currently unmarked, a condition he is determined to remedy at the earliest _appropriate_ opportunity. He imagines Victor’s gasps, Yuuri’s name on his lips like a plea, one of the sweetest sounds in the world Yuuri didn’t know he was missing out on until that first time he’d heard it, and now he’s sure he could never hear it enough.

When he isn’t looking at Victor, he again imagines his fiancé coming up behind him, the sensation of fingers teasing at his waistband before slipping beneath to reach lower and lower, all while Victor’s chest and groin are pressed hard against him, lips on his throat, hot breath on his ear whispering Russian endearments.

It continues to devolve as the day goes on. He imagines different positions that might be possible throughout the rink that would be far too tempting to take advantage of if it weren’t for all the other skaters there too. He gives more serious consideration than he’s willing to admit, to possibly pulling Victor away and sneaking off to the locker room or a storage closet, anywhere private for just a little up close and personal time. 

Despite all of this, he amazes himself with how well he is able to conceal all these thoughts from everyone else. He spaces out several times in the middle of conversations but generally manages to cover up the lapse with a responding nod and hum of acknowledgment. 

Even Victor seems to remain unaware of the thoughts occupying so much of Yuuri’s mind. He’s sorely tempted to give Victor a taste of his internal torment, to flirt and tease his partner till he’s equally distracted, but he knows Victor, and chances are that storage closet would become reality really quickly if they both end up as distracted as he currently is, and he’s decided that he wants more than that if he’s going to satisfy this itch, so he stubbornly keeps everything concealed, letting it build throughout the day, his mind hardly ceasing its torment, keeping him in a kind of sweet, but extremely frustrating, agony all day.

Time moves strangely as a result, slipping past in leaps when he’s focused on the work, cleaning up his step sequence, drilling jumps, refining spins. It is in the pauses, the breaks, the small moments between focus, that the seconds seem interminable and he just wants to go home and make the stream of images playing out in his head into reality.

Practice finally comes to an end, but Yuuri knows there won’t be any relief for a few hours yet. They’ll have just enough time to go home, shower, and change before a car comes to pick them up for dinner. Several skaters under Yakov, Victor, and Yuuri, are joining a few people from the media for a casual interview over dinner. He doesn’t really like these kinds of things on the best days, today he knows every minute is going to be a trial, especially if he hopes to keep up the appearance that everything is normal. 

Once they get home, Victor takes Makka out, leaving Yuuri to shower and get ready, a short reprieve from the nearly constant presence of the object of his desires, not that it really does much to abate the simmering heat under his skin.

He doesn’t linger in the shower, not wanting to be tempted to relieve some of the tension himself, and is half dressed by the time Victor gets back. However, his poor heart is pounding again as Victor rips his shirt off over his head before kissing Yuuri ‘hello’ and heading right off to the shower himself. 

God, if it were up to Yuuri they wouldn’t be going anywhere tonight, he’d take his clothes right back off and join Victor in that shower and lick the beading water off that perfect skin, and…

He forces himself to breathe slowly, trying not to think about what his brain and body so clearly want him to be thinking about. He has no idea how he’s going to make it through however long this dinner is going to take.

He does his best to respond as Victor tells him about the people they are meeting this evening, apparently he’s met them many times before as they’ve followed and reported on his own career extensively. Yuuri, really does try to take in what Victor is telling him but he just seems to get a little distracted watching the movements of those perfect lips and thinking that really they could be put to much better use in other ways, or if they had to be used for speaking, he can think of some much better things they could be saying, starting with his name being moaned, gasped, whimpered, called out…

“What?” Yuuri asks, suddenly realizing Victor had said something else just then.

“We’re almost there, I think you’ll like this restaurant. I haven’t been there in quite a while but it is one of my favorites,” he says smiling back at Yuuri. 

He nods and smiles back, “I’m sure I’ll enjoy it, I look forward to it.”

Normally this would be entirely true, but tonight he just wants to be back home, with Victor, the only thing he really feels hungry for at the moment.

The dinner passes painfully slowly. Most of the conversation is in Russian and Yuuri just doesn’t have the focus necessary to even try to follow with his current Russian skills. He can manage basic conversations, but with how fast everyone is speaking now, it would take all his concentration just to catch some of it, concentration he doesn’t have, his mind still taunting him with images of skin on skin and hot breath lost in sighs of pleasure…

How much longer is this going to last?

Partway through the evening, Victor puts his hand on Yuuri’s thigh, sidling up a little closer, as Yuuri tries not to choke on his drink as the shape of those fingers seem to almost burn themselves into his leg, testing his self control yet again.

The conversation had shifted around the table and no one was focused on them at the moment. Yuuri looks up to see Victor looking down at him and all he wants is to pull the man in and kiss the life out of him, maybe even straddle the man’s lap and grind down while he presses their mouths together, stealing his fiancé’s breath and not caring than anyone else is watching. 

He does his best to hold back any sign of this impulse though and forces a smile on his face. 

“Are you alright?” Victor says, slight concern in his eyes signifying that Yuuri isn’t disguising his struggle quite so well anymore.

He nods in response, “I’m okay, just a little tired I guess.” _Tired of seeing you with clothes on_ “Will we be here much longer?” _Because the moment I have you all to myself back home I am going to fuck you senseless_

Victor looks thoughtful for a moment as he takes Yuuri in, as if deciding something, which is apparently the case because a moment later Victor has turned back to the others, speaking in rapid Russian, followed by him taking Yuuri’s hand to help him stand as he continues to make apologies and excuse themselves. Yakov looks like he wants to protest but finally just lets them go with a curt farewell.

A couple minutes later they are in a taxi heading home.

“You didn’t have to do that, we could have stayed longer,” Yuuri tells him, though he is selfishly grateful nonetheless. 

"Well, to be honest I was looking for an excuse to get out of there. They can go on for ages, we might have been stuck there a couple more hours if we waited for things to wind down naturally. I should be grateful to you actually." 

Victor shoots a brilliant smile his way and his control is again tested as he feels himself wanting nothing more than to shove his fiancé down on the backseat and have his way with the man, taxi driver be damned.

Instead he just smiles back, "I guess it worked out well for both of us then."

He forces himself to breathe slowly and naturally the rest of the way home, while he ponders the best way to end his frustrations once they are safely back behind closed doors with no other commitments to distract them.

Miraculously, he manages to hold onto control even after they walk through the door, although that is partially due to Makkachin deciding to offer them an exuberant welcome at that very moment. They spend a few moments greeting the happy poodle before finally removing their coats

He takes Victor’s coat while the other man goes to feed Makka and he feels a kind of calm wash over him as he hangs both coats up in the closet. 

They are finally home, and alone, with nowhere they need to go. And tomorrow is a rest day.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Victor just as he’s bending over to put Makkchin’s food bowl down, taking a few moments to bestow a few loving scratches to the dog’s ears.

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate now, there’s no longer any reason to. He walks straight up to Victor and presses himself right up against that perfect ass he’s been dreaming about the whole day.

He feels the man in front of him stiffen in surprise but he’s already slipping his hands up under Victor’s shirt to run his fingers along the smooth skin of his sides and stomach. A soft sigh of relief escapes him at finally being able to give in to these impulses.

“Yuuri?” Victor says, voice questioning and slightly breathy. He slowly rises until his back is pressed up against Yuuri’s chest.

Once he’s in reach, Yuuri begins to press kisses to the exposed skin at Victor’s neck, hands slowly working their way up his torso, pushing the shirt and sweater he’s wearing further and further up with them. The skin beneath his palms, so smooth and warm, and quickly heating up even more.

“Yuuri,” Victor moans out softly.

“Mmmm, you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to hear you say my name like that all day,” he replies between kisses.

Something in the way Yuuri says the words sends a shiver of anticipation through Victor. It isn’t often Yuuri gets like this, takes the lead so assertively, and seems so sure about what he wants, but when he does, Victor knows it’s going to be an experience to remember. 

“All day?” Victor asks as he sinks into the sensation of Yuuri’s hands and mouth on him, gasping as Yuuri’s fingertips brush lightly across a nipple. His skin already feels hot beneath his love’s touch.

“All day,” Yuuri repeats, voice low, before pulling back enough to turn Victor to face him and then pushing the shirt and sweater up the rest of the way, forcing Victor to raise his arms to fully remove the garments that are clearly in the way of whatever Yuuri has planned. “Since almost the moment I woke up I have hardly been able to think of anything else than getting enough time alone with you to really enjoy having you all to myself.

As he speaks, Yuuri continues running his hands along Victor’s skin. He’s trying to go slow, to savor each moment but at the same time he just wants to touch everywhere all at once. His desire feels like a fire that has slowly been building all day and if he let go of his control, it would consume them both completely. That might be fun, but he’s determined to make sure this lasts as long as he can make it, he wants them both to enjoy the culmination of the day’s buildup of tension within him, he’s going to make every moment worth it.

“Every time I looked at you, I imagined how I might take you,” he continues, slowly shifting them around and guiding Victor backwards as he now punctuates the kisses he’s still scattering across Victor’s neck, shoulders, and chest, with small, almost delicate licks, relishing the sound of Victor gasping in reaction to Yuuri’s ministrations. “When I wasn’t looking at you, I only seemed to want you even more.”

If Yuuri wasn’t so pent up and desperate, he might have been embarrassed to be admitting all of this, but he really couldn’t care at the moment, with his blood practically boiling, and in reality, he knew Victor would enjoy hearing it.

Victor starts slightly as his legs hit the dining table, hands automatically reaching back to steady himself. Everything about Yuuri right now has him feeling a little lightheaded, he’d almost forgotten what Yuuri’s full Eros is capable of doing to him and he finds himself more than a little excited for the reminder.

He pulls away just enough to slide up onto the table so he’s sitting on the edge, freeing up his hands to pull Yuuri in between his legs, “Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally asks. 

Yuuri responds by slowly licking across Victor’s nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp as fingers dig into his shoulders. The reaction sends a new spike of arousal shooting through him as he now sucks on that nipple, reveling in the way Victor groans at the sensation. He is so glad now that he waited until everything else is done for the day and there is no need to rush.

“I didn’t tell you because, I’m sure you would have been all to happy to help me do something about it right away,” he says before shifting to the other nipple and giving it equal attention between words. “But I want to take my time with you. I want to take you apart piece by piece with my hands,” he runs his fingers down Victor’s back and then across his taut abs, the edges of his nails lightly grazing the skin. “And my mouth,” he licks up Victor’s throat, nipping at the soft skin under the jaw and sucking at the sweet spot just below his ear, causing renewed groans to spill out from between Victor’s lips. “And my cock,” the last comes out low, almost a whisper against Victor’s ear as he steps forward to press himself against Victor’s crotch, groaning with satisfaction to find the other man equally hard as he grinds slowly against him, eyes fluttering shut for a moment at the friction.

Victor’s hands wrap around Yuuri’s head, fingers weaving through silky locks as he crashes their mouths together, stealing each other’s breath. He presses into that hot mouth, tasting Yuuri and loving the way his beloved returns the gesture, pressing his own tongue into Victor’s hungry mouth just as he presses their cocks together yet again. Victor isn’t sure if he wants to devour or be devoured by the man in front of him, but at the moment he doesn’t really much care which, he just wants to be surrounded and filled with everything that is Yuuri in any and all ways that Yuuri will allow.

He feels fingers pulling at his waistband now, working to undo the closure. He leans back slightly to allow better access as his own hands move to the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt, determined not to be the only one of them in a state of undress. Whatever Yuuri has planned, Victor wants to enjoy the sight of his fiancé’s body while he does it. 

Their kisses grow sloppy as their attentions are divided, but this does nothing to diminish the heat between them. 

Yuuri get’s Victor’s pants undone first, but Victor is determined to free Yuuri of his shirt before they move on, so he pulls back to focus on the damn buttons, but his fingers don’t seem to want to cooperate properly. He growls in frustration, causing Yuuri to chuckle, “Impatient are we?” he says as he moves to take care of the buttons himself, “I’m the one who’s been waiting all day for this you know. If anyone should be impatient it’s me.”

“Then hurry the fuck up,” Victor retorts, reaching for the buttons again, but Yuuri steps back, just out of reach, taking his time with each button, only offering flashes of smooth skin beneath as he works his way from the bottom up. He finally reaches the top and slowly slips the shirt off, tossing it in the direction Victor’s shirt had gone earlier.

Instead of returning to Victor right away, where he’s still perched on the table, Yuuri walks back a few steps to the kitchen, opening a drawer at the end of the counter to retrieve the bottle contained within.

He looks back to see Victor’s eyes trained on him, only thin ridges of blue framing the pupils blown wide with obvious desire.

Yuuri holds those eyes with his as he walks back, carefully placing the small bottle on the table before leaning forward to taste those plush, kiss-reddened lips he loves so much.

Victor almost shudders with relief as he opens to Yuuri again, surrendering to the other man’s desires, letting himself be swept away in the wave of love and hunger for each other washing over him, the intensity of the shared emotions leaving him breathless.

This time, when Yuuri’s hands return to the waistband of his pants he doesn’t hesitate to shift so that Yuuri can pull them and his underwear off in one quick motion. It’s so fast that he barely has time to miss Yuuri before they’re pressed together once again. 

Victor tries to pull Yuuri in closer, hoping to earn a little contact where he most wants it but instead Yuuri begins to move his mouth slowly back down Victor’s body, kissing, licking, and biting down Victor’s throat to his chest. 

In the time they’ve been living together, Yuuri has been quick to learn all of Victor’s most sensitive points and he puts all this knowledge to good use now as he takes his sweet time enjoying every inch of Victor’s body. Yuuri’s mouth is like sweet liquid fire everywhere it touches.

Victor leans back, elbows supporting his weight on the table as Yuuri licks and sucks along his stomach, worshipping his abs with his tongue, completely ignoring the hard, straining cock right next to him, precum already beginning to drip down the tip. 

“Yuuri, love, do you think you could go just a little faster?” he asks, voice strained, struggling not to completely melt under Yuuri’s attention and yet craving so much more.

“Hmmm? What’s that?” Yuuri asks, clearly teasing as he spreads Victor’s legs wider and moves his attention to Victor’s inner thigh, nipping at the skin there, so close, but so far away from where Victor really wants that mouth right now.

Victor loves and hates this man when he gets like this, torturing him in the most blissfully sadistic ways, he almost can’t bear it.

Yuuri too wants nothing more than to take Victor in his mouth and hear him moan at the sensation, the very anticipation of it making his pants almost unbearably uncomfortable, but he still wants to draw this out, to make Victor suffer just a little of what he’d suffered all day.

“What is it you want, love?” Yuuri asks, not looking up from his task as he switches over to the opposite thigh.

“T-touch me, take me in your mouth … _something_ ,” Victor demands, though his words don’t manage to carry nearly the force he’d hoped for, breathy and gasping instead of firm or demanding.

“Mmm, I don’t know, I haven’t heard the magic word yet,” he answers before running his tongue up along the bend right at the upper edge of the thigh, letting his breath ghost over Victor’s balls as he carefully teases at the skin just at the edge of where he knows Victor wants it.

He can’t help but smile as he hears and feels the thump of Victor’s body as he lets himself fall back completely on the table’s surface, “Please,” he begs, “God, please, Yuuri, please.”

Finally giving in to both their desires, Yuuri takes Victor’s cock into his mouth without further preamble, letting it in almost to the back of his throat, in one movement causing Victor to cry out even more perfectly than Yuuri had imagined. 

He bobs and sucks for only a couple of seconds though, before pulling off completely to run his tongue back down the shaft, over the delicate skin covering Victor’s balls, then back up to swirl and suck at the tip, causing Victor to whimper just a bit.

While doing this, mouth never stopping in it’s efforts, Yuuri’s hands go to his pants to quickly open the closure and free himself of the binding garment, hastily pushing them down far enough for him to finish kicking them off the rest of the way a moment later. He doesn’t remove his underwear just yet, but it’s a definite relief to have the worst of the pressure removed. He’s still painfully hard and leaking though, thanks to the beautiful sounds that have thus far slipped past Victor’s lips and he strokes himself briefly through the cloth while also reaching for the bottle he’d retrieved earlier.

Victor is lost to sensation as he lays back across the table, hands struggling to find purchase anywhere and failing. 

Yuuri struggles to maintain his focus, trying to do two things at once, amidst the beautiful distraction of Victor’s pleasure. He continues his ministrations with his tongue, licking, swirling, sucking, pulling out sweet musical moans from the man spread across the table like the most decadent entreé just for him. Mouth still working, he carefully squeezes a good portion of lube onto his fingers.

He warms the lube up just a bit before finally removing his mouth from Victor. Yuuri doesn’t give the other man a chance to complain though before he lifts up one of Victor’s legs to give him better access and immediately starts teasing his fingers around the tight opening, eliciting a new gasp and subsequent moan that has Yuuri’s cock twitching in its own excitement.

“Are you ready to take this a little further, Vitya?”

This new tease just gets him a glare from the other side of the table, and he can’t hold back the smug smirk that lifts the corners of his mouth at the other man’s wrecked frustration.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The glare is gone the moment he moves his finger along the puckered skin again, massaging gently against the area before letting the digit slip slowly beyond it’s threshold. The first finger enters easily and it isn’t long before he’s able to add a second. 

Though his body might disagree, he isn’t in a rush, so he takes his time as he slowly stretches Victor open for him. He swears he could listen to Victor’s voice like this for hours if given the chance and the feeling it gives him, knowing he is the only one that can pull this particular music from his love’s lips, is indescribable.

Victor is simply lost in all the sensation Yuuri floods him with. A hand roams across his torso, tickling and teasing with what feels like electricity and fire all in one as it moves across his abs then up to his nipples. But Yuuri doesn’t stop there, he adds his mouth to everything else as well. He feels nips, licks, and wet kisses along his thighs, punctuated by long strokes of Yuuri’s tongue up the underside of his length, only to then tease and suck lightly at the head just enough to have him calling Yuuri’s name, begging for more. 

When Yuuri puts the full weight of his focus into something he cares about, he manages to create nothing short of magic, whether it’s on the ice, or in the bedroom, or on the dining table in this case, and everything he’s doing to Victor right now is absolute proof of that. Any time something like this happens it fills Victor with such a sense of amazement and even reverence for this amazing man. He’d known from that first night dancing at the banquet that Yuuri was something special, that he embodied eros to the core, but even so he hadn’t imagined just how far Yuuri could take it when properly motivated. Somehow, even though he is aware now of what Yuuri is capable of, it never ceases to surprise him to see it fully demonstrated.

He can barely distinguish between all the sensations bombarding him in persistant pleasure now, so he simply succumbs to it, knowing this is what Yuuri wants to give him, and he is happy to accept it fully.

Yuuri can tell Victor is ready for him now. He also knows he could keep this up for some time, continue to stretch things out, but he’s beginning to reach the limits of his own patience. Not only that, but he wants to try something else, he wants to make one particular image reality that’s been stuck in his head all day and popped up again and again. He may have overdone it though, he’s not sure if Victor is already too far gone for the change of locations he’s hoping for.

Yuuri stops all his previous actions. He moves his mouth away, lowers Victor’s leg, and uses his free hand to grab onto Victor’s where it’s been weaving through his hair the past couple minutes. 

Victor whines at the sudden reduction in sensation, he wants more, he needs more, why would Yuuri just stop?

“Victor,” Yuuri calls softly, waiting for Victor to regain some of his breath and enough focus to respond. 

After a few more seconds, Victor lifts his head slightly to meet Yuuri’s, the question clear in his eyes so that he doesn’t need to speak.

“Do you think you can walk? I’d like to change locations if that would be alright?” Yuuri asks, gently, but ready to accept it if Victor says no. 

Victor closes his eyes for a moment, trying to focus, running Yuuri’s question through his head again so he’s sure he understands it, before reopening his eyes and giving a short nod. 

Yuuri helps Victor sit back up on the table, looking deep into the eyes of his lover, his fiancé, marveling at how beautiful he is like this, hair mussed, eyes dilated, skin flushed, in other words: absolutely wrecked, and all at Yuuri’s hands. He reaches up to pull Victor’s face to his, kissing him full on and trying to express all the love he feels for him in this moment, the closeness and trust they have being expressed in the profound intimacy of their current situation.

Yuuri finally pulls back and looks at Victor again, “Okay?” he asks and then helps Victor slide off the table the rest of the way, making sure he’s steady on his feet before pulling Victor behind him to follow.

Victor doesn’t say anything, simply follows, trusting the other man and willing to fulfill pretty much any wish Yuuri might ask of him just now.

“The bathroom?” he asks curiously once Yuuri has led him inside. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but then again, Yuuri always is full of surprises.

Yuuri moves to grab one of the spare towels from the shelf and pull out the bottle of lube they keep in the drawer there as well, “There’s this one thing I’ve been thinking about ever since this morning when we were brushing our teeth. I can’t seem to get it out of my head, so I’d like to try it, if you’re game.”

He keeps the towel folded in half then sets it across the empty center part of the wide counter in front of the equally wide mirror. The counter itself is marble, cold and unforgiving, and he wants Victor to be as comfortable as possible.

“What is it you want to try?” Victor asks, though he has a pretty good guess at this point. He’s sure he doesn’t really need to ask, but he wants to hear Yuuri say it. It’s a special pleasure all it’s own when he gets to hear Yuuri tell him what he wants, to hear those words come from his love’s mouth with confidence and determination.

His wish is granted only a moment later as Yuuri pulls him close again, their eyes meeting in a deep and intimate gaze.

“I want to see you.”

Yuuri’s voice is low and full of want it makes Victor shiver with desire as Yuuri begins to kiss at his throat again so that he cannot hold back a deep moan.

“I want to come up behind you, but I want to see you, and I want you to see me.”

He pulls back again and Victor mourns the loss of their proximity, but he knows it’s a worthy sacrifice for what’s to come. He moves at Yuuri’s guidance to lean down over the counter, adjusting to what he thinks will be the most comfortable position where he can still see the mirror directly in front of them. He’s so grateful for the size of his bathroom right now, that it can comfortably accommodate what they’re doing. It had been something that bothered him for the longest time, all the empty space, that extra sink, even the size of the table they’d just vacated; with only him in the apartment, each of them were a constant reminder that he was alone. He’d been able to ignore it for a long time, but in those last couple years before he met Yuuri, it had become harder and harder to do so. 

Nothing had compared to the feeling he had, after Yuuri had finally moved in with him, of seeing that space filled. It was a very real and visible representation of how much Yuuri had made his life complete, seeing their reflections in the mirror, standing together as they brushed their teeth, or washed their faces together. To see the space beside the other sink now filled with Yuuri’s small collection of daily toiletries, mirroring his, admittedly larger, collection of items. It just felt complete now, like home, rather than just a space to reside in. 

What he sees in the mirror just now is significantly different, yet he feels something of the same emotions at the view.

He sees himself, bent over at the waist, chest low over the towel Yuuri had laid down for him, his arms supporting him. Even to himself, he already looks completely wrecked and yet hungry for more, but his eyes soon travel to the figure he truly wants to see and the sight has his heart stuttering.

Yuuri stands just to the side, naked and beautiful, just the sight has Victor salivating, but then he looks at Yuuri’s face, the dark eyes trained on Victor’s own body, a look of pure lust and hunger in them as they slide over his form before finally turning to the reflection where their eyes meet, the want in them a perfect match to each other.

After a moment Yuuri steps forward, moving into a position directly behind Victor and presses his hot and rock hard member right up against Victor’s ass, much the same way he had when this all began.

Victor presses back into the feeling of his beloved against him, making it more than clear that he is very ready.

Yuuri leans over, running his hands up from Victor’s hips along his sides, tipping his head down to kiss between Victor’s shoulder blades. Victor shivers under the obviously loving attention Yuuri is bestowing on him but he is also feeling impatient now, his skin burning under the contact and that continued press of flesh behind him.

“Yuuri,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady as he looks up.

Yuuri meets his gaze in the mirror again, “Are you ready, Vitya?”

“Yes,” he answers, unashamed of the need that’s all too obvious in his voice and probably just as obvious in his eyes.

“Good. Don’t take your eyes off me,” Yuuri whispers against his ear, eyes dark and half closed in want as he looks at Victor’s reflection.

Yuuri stands and pulls back, grabbing the bottle he’d pulled out earlier, quickly dispensing a generous amount to spread on his cock and Victor’s waiting entrance. The sight of Victor’s shiver at the renewed contact, goes straight to his groin and he knows he can’t hold back any longer even if he’d wanted to, he wants this man so much, in every way possible and he is going to do everything he can to make them both feel as good as possible.

He positions himself, taking hold of the globes of Victor’s ass, spreading them slightly to give him a decent view as he watches himself slowly sink into the body before him. He takes his time, making sure Victor has enough time to adjust. Halfway in, he lets out a moan he just can’t hold back any longer, at the feeling of Victor surrounding him as he sinks in further and further, letting his head lean back eyes closed at the sheer pleasure of being so intimately attached to the man he’s loved in one way or another for most of his life.

Victor watches the scene in the mirror with rapt fascination. Even as much of his attention is focused on the blissful sensation of slowly being filled, watching Yuuri’s reactions gives him almost equal pleasure.

Once Yuuri is fully buried inside his lover he stops, letting Victor adjust, and also just wanting to savor the sensation for a moment, he loves being this connected, as if they are truly one now. 

He leans over to place a kiss on Victor’s back yet again, before looking up to meet those blue rimmed eyes in the reflection before him, “I love you,” he whispers.

However much he loves this moment, he is very aware that both their bodies demand something more right now, every inch of him feels on fire with it just now, and he can’t wait any longer.

He pulls back slowly and then snaps his hips forward again, moaning at the sight of Victor’s open mouth and closed eyes at the sudden force inside him, before he begins to set a steady but aggressive pace.

“Look at me,” he reminds Victor, getting him to reopen his eyes and let their gazes lock again in the mirror.

Victor is entranced, as always, when he gets to watch Yuuri take him, but this angle is wholly new and undeniably erotic. He sees and feels the pressure of Yuuri’s fingers digging into his hips to steady himself as he rams in again and again, the light sheen of sweat that is shining all across his lean but toned torso, the muscles of his abs taut from his efforts. His hair is beginning to stick to his forehead, and Victor can see the signs of pleasure written across his fiancé’s beautiful face, eyes focused on Victor’s still.

Yuuri shifts and leans further over Victor’s body, supporting his weight with hands on the counter now and the angle inside changes slightly making Victor see white. He can’t open his eyes for several seconds as the pleasure washes through him, voice calling out Yuuri’s name.

The vision of Victor like this is almost too much to handle as Yuuri watches, enraptured, then way Victor reacts to what he’s doing, “Yes Yuuri, yes, god yes!!” It takes all his control not to lose it at the sights and sounds and feelings hitting him all at once. Though the view is new, these things are not, yet, they might as well be for the power they have over him. He’s sure he could never get tired of it.

He know’s he’s getting close, “Vitya,” he says between labored breaths, reaching down to take the other man in hand, doing his best to stroke in a rhythm that matches the desperate pounding of their hips, eyes still locked on to the reflection in front of him, determined to memorize every detail.

Ten strokes, twenty, or is it more already, he can’t focus as the pleasure mounts, and they both near their peak. Only a few seconds later and he sees what he’s been waiting for, as pure pleasure overcomes the features in the reflection before him. He feels the warmth that flows across his hand as he continues to propel his beloved through the orgasm.

“Vitya,” he manages to get out one more time, not able to produce any more words, but hoping it will be enough to get Victor to open his eyes. 

The moment he sees that first flash of blue, he’s gone. One last push inside and the pleasure overcomes him in wave after wave, vaguely aware of Victor’s name on his lips as he rides out the high. 

A few moments later it seems that both their arms have given up on them. Victor is pressed down into they towel underneath him, trying to regain his breath, as Yuuri’s weight presses down against his back, equally breathless.

“Wow,” Victor says as he continues to gasp for air, and he can feel the tremor of a light laugh from Yuuri on top of him.

They don’t move for several seconds more, but eventually Yuuri manages to look up again and it’s easy to see they are both completely wrecked now. He carefully lifts himself back off of Victor, pulls out slowly, and steps back, wiping his hand clean on a towel and stretching a little before he moves to help the other man back to standing as well.

Victor could have stood up on his own, of course, …eventually, but he can only be grateful for Yuuri’s sweet efforts to take care of him. 

He turns to meet those brown eyes head on now, dipping down to kiss the man that brings him more happiness than he’d ever thought possible. 

The kiss is sweet and full of love, their arms wrapped firm around each other as if to hold the other up.

“That was wonderful, lyubov moy,” he whispers once they finally separate.

Yuuri looks up to meet those beautiful blue eyes and can’t hold back a smug smirk, “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he says, taking Victor’s hand and lifting it to his lips to kiss the ring shining there, “But I don’t think I’m done with you just yet. I have a whole day’s worth of frustration to work out, remember?”

With that he turns, still holding Victor’s hand and leads them towards the bedroom. 

Victor rakes his eyes over the beautiful expanse of his fiancé’s back, down to the perfectly shaped ass he’d follow anywhere, especially on one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I always love any kudos or comments so please don't hesitate to share your thoughts if you enjoyed this story.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, Please check out my other YOI fics and oneshots.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@mayonaka-no-tenshi](https://mayonaka-no-tenshi.tumblr.com) and [@mayonaka_no_yoi](https://mayonaka-no-yoi.tumblr.com) for YOI only content.


End file.
